This relates generally to coatings, and, more particularly, to coatings for glass structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices may contain glass structures. For example, electronic devices may have displays in which an array of pixels is covered with a transparent layer of glass. In some devices, a rear housing wall may be covered with a layer of glass.
If care is not taken, glass structures may be susceptible to cracking when subjected to elevated stress such as during an unintended drop event. The appearance of a glass structure in an electronic device can be improved by forming a thin-film coating on the glass structure. However, the presence of thin-film coatings on an inner glass surface has the potential to create stress concentrations that make the glass structure susceptible to breakage.